


Anger

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Creepy Saviors, Daryl's a sweetheart, M/M, Paul's anxiety and tears, Possible Past Sexual Molestation, SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8 EPISODE 2, Sexual Harassment, Tara Ships it, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 8 EPISODE 2





	Anger

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr Prompt for what if Daryl had been with Paul instead of Tara when the Savior takes him hostage. I feel Daryl would actually act before Paul has a chance to.

Daryl's heart was racing. His eyes flicked over Jesus' tense form and back to the gun held against his temple. His own hands shook about while he held his MK-47 at the man holding the Hilltop scout. “Let 'im go...” Daryl growled.

The Savior behind Paul just grinned. “You look terrified... is this your boyfriend?” He turned his face closer against Paul's hair and gave a sniff. “He smells good.”

“Daryl...” Paul whispered, trying to calm the hunter, to let him now that he could handle this. He just needed an opening.

No, they weren't dating. They hardly knew each other. Daryl's heart raced, though. He didn't know why. It's not like he and Jesus were exactly friends. They'd worked together a couple times, and they worked good together. They got shit done. That was why Rick and Maggie always put them together. Watching the Savior grip Paul tighter to him and lean into his neck made Daryl furious. 

The Savior grinned at Daryl's reaction. “Or maybe... it's not that you're together, but that you want him to be your's.” He leaned away from Paul's neck and grinned. “Now... put your gun down.”

Daryl remained still, keeping his gun trained on the man. 

“Daryl, don't...” Paul whispered, trying to meet Daryl's eyes.

Daryl flicked his eyes to Paul's. He could see how scared Paul was, how it disgusted him the way this man was touching him. 

“You know, it's funny. Normally I'd peg you for a softie, not you, pretty boy!” He looked at Daryl, then down at Paul. “You know how hard it is to piss yourself?! It's like your dick knows you're wearing pants.” He pushed hips hips closer to Paul's, forcing him to lean back. 

Paul closed his eyes, trying hard not to just shove the man away and get both him and Daryl killed. The Savior lifted his boot and crushed it down on the prenatals Daryl had been holding when the man had attacked Paul.

“Oh, look at that.” He nuzzled into the back of Paul's head, then smirked back at Daryl. “Well, that shit is ruined.” Daryl's finger twitched on the trigger, so ready to shoot this fucker. “Well, looks like that dumb bitch Maggie and her kid are gonna die anyway. Just like you two.”

“I'm gonna kill you.” Daryl growled, stepping just a bit closer. He met Paul's eyes again. The Savior made a chuckling sound and looked at the side of Paul's face. 

“Oh, honey, I don't think so...”

“Then someone else will. There's too many of us...” Daryl flicked his eyes toward the door, half hoping someone would come in and shoot this fucker, or at least scare him into letting Paul go.

“See, that's where we differ. If I took the both of you with me, that's one hell of an insurance policy. So, what don't you put that gun down, unless you want to shoot through this beautiful man here.” The Savior hid his face just a bit more behind Paul's. “I'm not gonna ask you again.”

Paul met Daryl's eyes and quirked an eyebrow. He'd known the hunter long enough to know how to read him. “... I think he's gonna shoot you.”

“I am..” Daryl rasped through clenched teeth.

“Yeah, he is...” Paul smiled a bit. 

“Shut up!” The Savior pulled Paul closer.

“Daryl!” Before Paul could speak again, then gun went off once. It bypassed Paul's face, landing in the Savior's forehead, splattering blood on the scout's temple, hair and cheek. Paul's eyes widened as the gun was lowered from his head and the Savior fell to the ground behind him. He stared at Daryl in shock. “Daryl...” He stepped away from the dead Savior and turned to look down at him. “Wha... what the hell?!” He turned to face the hunter, seeing Daryl standing there with a bit of a haunted look on his face. “I could've handled it! I just needed you to-” Paul cut himself off, looking down at the Savior with a bit of anger and relief. 

“... Yeah, sure... you had it handled.” Daryl growled, lowering the gun and turning away. “yer welcome.” 

Paul glared up at him. “Quit being an asshole, Daryl! I didn't ask you to save me!”

Daryl's head shot back up. “Ya didn't have ta ask! We're a fuckin family! It's what we do! We protect each other and save each other's asses!”

The scout blinked and tilted his head a bit. “... Family..? You... consider me family?”

The hunter's cheeks flushed in the low light and he turned away. “Let's jus go...” he started for the door, but stopped before opening it. He sighed and turned back to Paul to find the scout still standing rooted to the floor and staring down at the Savior. “... Paul...” He walked up to the scout, standing close and looking down at him. “You good..?”

Paul looked up at him. “What..?”

“Are you good?” Daryl whispered. 

The scout licked his lips, reaching up to push his hair away from his eyes. “Yeah, yeah... I mean... it's not like I've never been held at gun point before.”

“Ain't talkin bout that. I'm talkin bout the way that asshole was touchin ya.” Daryl paused, glaring down at the Savior. “... That ain't nothin ta be taken lightly... fucker was practically molestin you.”

Paul swallowed thickly and looked down at his eyes. He was fidgeting nervously, hands shaking and heart racing with fear and anxiety. “I'll be fine, Daryl... as soon as I get his touch and the feel of his breath on my neck away.”

Daryl looked at him, studying his eyes. “... So replace it with someone else's.”

Paul looked up at him in confusion. “Wha-?”

Daryl suddenly pulled him close to his chest, a hand on the back of his neck and his nose in Paul's hair. Paul gasped, eyes wide and cheeks flushed. His hands came up to Daryl's sides, gripping his shirt to hold himself steady. He could smell Daryl from this close. Daryl was all sweat, tobacco, gun powder and just a hint of... is that Old Spice..? Paul smiled a bit even though he was beginning to tear up. Daryl's hand on the back of his neck was gentle, but firm. He could feel Daryl's nose nuzzling just under his ear and the hunter's hot breath against his neck. He closed his eyes, letting the tears fall. He buried his neck into Daryl's shoulder, breath hitching. 

“... He ain't gonna touch ya again... ain't no one gonna touch ya again. If they try, ya tell me... 'n I'll take care'a them.” Daryl whispered. He moved his hand from Paul's neck to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him closer. “Ya got me?” He rested the gun on his shoulder and brought his now free hand up to rub Paul's back soothingly.

Paul sniffled and nodded against Daryl's shoulders, tightening his hold on the hunter's shirt. He took a deep breath. Then another. Surrounded by Daryl's comforting scent, he could feel himself calming down. He hasn't felt safe since the world ended, but he felt safe in Daryl's arms. He slowly released the hunter's shirt and wrapped his arms around Daryl's back, mind reeling when Daryl didn't pull away. He'd seen the hunter hug all his family members when they'd all reunited at Hilltop, but since then Daryl had never touched anyone. The fact that Daryl had been the one to initiate this wonderful hug made Paul wonder just how the hunter felt about him. 

Gun fire echoed outside the door and Tara ran in. Daryl and Jesus yanked away from each other and Tara stared at them. “What're you guys doing?! We're getting...” She trailed off, looking at Daryl's flushed face, Paul's tear streaked, flushed face and the dead Savior on the ground behind them. She grinned. “I mean... you know... ain't nothin to important. I can stand guard if ya'll need me to.”

“TARA!” Jesus and Daryl both yelled. Daryl yanked his gun back into his hands and Paul reached down to pick up his own gun off the floor. They strode past her, ready to rejoin the fray.

Tara giggled and let the door fall shut. “Just saying... you two looked cozy in there...” She followed them down the hall, noticing how they walked closer together now.


End file.
